


A Day of Firsts

by wreckagegay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ;), Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Ew, First Time, Grinding, How Do I Tag, I don't think that's really a kink but hey tagging it anyway, I hate that v word too ewwwww, I mean I don't think it was meant to be a sexual thing, I mean not actually, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Panty Kink, SO, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, Vaginal Sex, Well - Freeform, and panties, anyway, ass grabbing, but then, but then it went sexual, falling off the bed a lot, fuck yeah protection, gosh this is really gay huh, gratuitous kissing, he's just in a skirt, he's not pretending to be a girl, it starts off fluffy, obviously, safe sex, welcome to my dysphoria tries to control my tagging, yeah basically saiharas crossdressing, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckagegay/pseuds/wreckagegay
Summary: Shuichi and Kokichi had been dating for about four months already, and it was finally the first time Kokichi was going to Shuichi's house.That's not the only first for Kokichi that day, though.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	A Day of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually written a fic, let alone smut before, so ahhh I know it's not great but be nice pleaseeee ;u;
> 
> I absolutely suck at naming things also, so please mind that awful title.

It was Kokichi’s first time ever going over to his boyfriend’s house. Shuichi and he had been dating for about four months now, and Kokichi had met Shuichi’s uncle in passing, but not properly. Finally, though, they’d planned everything out and it was the day.

Hesitantly, the short boy knocked on the front door. His anxieties and his excitement ever present in the back of his mind, but he wouldn’t let either show. It was only a second before the door swung open and Shuichi’s uncle appeared.

“Oh, hello, son.” The older man said with a smile, “You’re earlier than he expected, I think. Shu’s still getting ready.” He chuckled.

“Oh, is he?” Kokichi giggled, unsurprised. “I don’t mind! I’ll wait, I guess.” Kokichi made a show of sighing and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh, great, would you like to come in, then?” The man asked, stepping to the side, “I’ll go up and tell him you’re here, you can just sit on the couch in there with Puff if you want.”

Kokichi slipped into the room, “Thanks!” He said as he let himself into the living room. He already knew that Puff was the little black kitten Shuichi had recently adopted, so when he saw the little black blob sleeping in the middle of the couch, he picked her up gently and placed her on his lap as he sat down.

“Now, don’t worry, this won’t take long.” Shuichi’s uncle reassured as he began the assent up the stairs. Kokichi already knew that. He knew his boyfriend, and he knew his anxiety wouldn’t let him keep someone waiting like that. He wouldn’t mind waiting a while though, he thought, because sitting with the little kitten was certainly not bad.

Of course, it must have only been thirty seconds before Kokichi heard the quickened thump, thump, thump of footsteps on the floor above him.

Kokichi looked up just in time to see Shuichi reach the top of the stairs., and oh. Oh. Shuichi Saihara was wearing a button-up shirt tucked into a pleated black skirt, and god, Kokichi didn’t think he’d get tired of that view anytime soon. What made it even better was the pair of cute, pure white thigh-highs that covered most of his legs, but kept the outline beautifully curved at the same time. Shuichi caught his gaze and smiled shyly, pushing a lock of his beautiful dark hair behind an ear.

The boy’s uncle soon appeared behind him and whispered something in his ear. Upon hearing whatever was said, Shuichi’s cheeks darkened and he hurried down the stairs, stopping just in front of where Kokichi sat. “Um, hi.” He mumbled, waving a hand awkwardly. Puff seemed to get bored, and she stood up and scampered away.

“Helloooooooo, my dear.” Kokichi responded, standing up now that his lap was free, “You look absolutely dashing, by the way.” He winked, “What do you have planned for the day?”

“Oh, um, my room’s up there…?” Shuichi awkwardly pointed a thumb behind him.

Kokichi mimed shock, “Your bedroom? Gasp! How scandalous!” Shuichi just sighed, shaking his head. He knew he wasn’t serious, of course.

Behind Shuichi, Kokichi saw the former’s uncle come down the stairs. Shuichi must have been waiting for an answer, Kokichi noticed, “Shall we be on our way, then, my love?”

For a second, Shuichi just looked at Kokichi, but then he seemed to snap out of it, clearing his throat and spinning on his heel. “Come on, then, I suppose.” He mumbled, leading the way for his boyfriend.

The stairs were carpeted, Kokichi noticed. It was weird, though, because most of the flooring was wood. Only a little semi-circle at both the top and bottom of the stairs was carpet. They reached the top of the stairs, and Shuichi led the other down a short hallway. As they were walking, Kokichi took Shuichi’s hand in his. He saw the dusting of pink spread down his neck and smiled at the thought of how adorable his face would look all flushed like that. Finally, Shuichi stopped at the end of the hall in front of one of the doors.

“So, this is my room.” Shuichi informed, a shy smile spreading across his lips. He opened the door, and Kokichi was incredibly unsurprised at how neat and put together everything was. The bed was against the far wall in what seemed to be the perfect centre of the room, and a desk sat in the closer corner to the left of the door. Apart from that, there wasn’t very much in the room other than a door leading to what Kokichi assumed was some kind of closet, a dark blue desk chair pushed into the desk, a tall bookshelf against the wall to the right of the door, and a sort of cyan rug.

“It’s so…” Kokichi paused, searching for the right word as he stepped in and took in his surroundings, “Shuichi.” Yeah, that was it, Kokichi thought. It was very Shuichi. He caught his boyfriend nodding out of the corner of his eye.

“Is there something in particular you want to do?” Shuichi asked, eyes trained on Kokichi, who seemed to think over the question, making a big show out of placing one hand on his hip and a finger to his lips.

“Hmm…” Kokichi vocalized, “Nope!” He placed the other hand on his other hip and sauntered over to his boyfriend’s bed. There wasn’t any kind of hard frame around the sides, so he fell back onto it with an oof. “I can’t believe my boyfriend doesn’t even love me enough to plan out a fun day for me at his house.” The small boy sulked, staring at the ceiling with a childish pout and his arms folded across his chest. It wasn’t long before Shuichi’s face came into view, looming over him.

“Well, did you think of anything?” He asked, mimicking how Kokichi had crossed his arms.

“No! Of course not!” Kokichi mocked offence at the mere suggestion, “Why would I do that?!”

Shuichi sighed, then sat on the bed next to where Kokichi lay. “Do you want to think of something, then?” He asked, voice overwhelmed with sarcasm.

Kokichi sat up and leaned his head on Shuichi’s shoulder, “Not really.” Kokichi cautiously placed a hand on Shuichi’s bare thigh, the cute little squeak he heard come from his boyfriend’s mouth rewarding him. “I don’t really care what we’re doing as long as I’m with you, my beloved.” He sang teasingly.

“Stop…” Shuichi whined, face bright red, “Don’t say such embarrassing things. It’s, well, embarrassing!” Kokichi just giggled at that.

“Aw, reallyyy?” He whined right back, “You really want me to stop?” Kokichi frowned, looking up at his tomato-faced boyfriend with big, wide eyes. Of course, Kokichi would stop if Shuichi actually wanted him to, he didn’t want him to be uncomfortable, but he also knew his boyfriend tended to get embarrassed really easily and say things like that without meaning them.

Shuichi glanced away. “No… I don’t.”

“Yippee!” Kokichi cheered, “My Saihara-Chan really does love me!” Shuichi just sighed at that, and Kokichi kissed him on the cheek.

“Of course I love you, Ouma.” He replied, and to seemingly prove his point, Shuichi took his boyfriend’s face in his hands and kissed his lips. Apparently, Kokichi hadn’t been expecting that, because he let out an adorable surprised little mmf sound.

When he pulled back away, Kokichi was glaring at him. “Sorry.” He said automatically, “Was that bad?”

“Well, it was okay, I guess, but I could do better!” Shuichi raised an eyebrow, and Kokichi took that as a challenge. He pushed his boyfriend into the bed, pinning him as he swung a leg over to basically straddle him, then brought his lips down onto the other’s once again, earning a little moan. The weirdest thing happened then, though, because there was an odd kind of heat pooling between Kokichi’s legs. Of course, Kokichi knew what it was. He’d been turned on before, it had just never happened without him prompting it himself.

Eventually, Kokichi had to pull away, breathing heavily. As he sat back up, though, he realized just how close they were to the edge of the bed. “Seeeee? I told you, my dear!” Kokichi winked as he lifted his ass ever so slightly off his boyfriend’s lap so the boy underneath him could move up. “You might wanna move, though, unless you want me to fall off the bed.” Shuichi did as he was told and sat up to push himself backwards, stopping as soon as his feet rested on top of the blankets. Kokichi noticed that if Shuichi went to lay down again, a good amount of his upper half would be hanging off the edge, but assumed his boyfriend knew what he was doing and didn’t say anything.

“...Fine. That was… very nice.” It looked like Shuichi was having trouble telling him that, and Kokichi couldn’t decide whether the idea of the reason being his embarrassment, or the reason being just how much he’d liked it was cuter. Either way, Shuichi’s cheeks were tinted a beautiful shade of red.

In response, Kokichi just smirked and leaned into Shuichi again, once again kissing those beautiful lips. He pushed him down, completely forgetting the observation he’d made only a moment ago.

The next thing either boy knew, Shuichi was wide eyed and on the ground. Falling off the bed must’ve caught him off guard enough to make him slip down the entire way. The thing about the position Shuichi was in, though, was how his legs stayed on the bed. Because of this, that cute little short skirt he was wearing had flipped up, and Kokichi had a full view of everything the other’d been hiding underneath it.

Shuichi was wearing a pair of extremely adorable panties. In colour, they were a pastel cyan with hints of green, but they were lined with cute white lace and part of the fabric was a sheer window, showing off the beautiful pale skin underneath. As an added bonus, the thin material clung tightly to Shuichi’s dick and ass, leaving next to nothing to Kokichi’s imagination. At the beautiful sight, the dull heat Kokichi had previously felt between his legs heightened to almost unbearable. It was like a dream. A very, very nice dream. When Shuichi noticed where his boyfriend’s eyes were glued, though, he let out an absolutely adorable high pitched squeak as he tried his best to pull the skirt back over his underwear, shame colouring his face, but the damage had already been done, and with the way he was holding the skirt, Kokichi still had a view of a good amount of his cute little ass.

“Aww, did you pick those out for me?” Kokichi teased, not making any move to help the poor boy on the floor, “How thoughtful!”

“Ah, I-” Shuichi stammered, but he didn’t know what he was trying to say. His focus was really more on getting up at the moment, but he wasn’t doing a very good job of that. He tried pulling himself back so his legs would come off the bed too, but Kokichi sat on them, stopping him. He needed both hands to pull himself back, and his skirt only stayed put for a few seconds at most before falling back on his stomach and showing off his wonderful choice of underwear once again. Kokichi just watched it all happening, giggling. Shuichi glared up at him and wiggled his legs in an attempt to free them, but that backfired because he ended up kicking Kokichi off the bed too. Luckily, Kokichi caught himself a second before he would’ve squished Shuichi on the ground.

“Are you boys okay?” They heard Shuichi’s uncle call from downstairs, “It sounded like something fell.”

For a second, Shuichi and Kokichi both just stared into the other's eyes. After all, their faces were only about an inch apart. There wasn’t much else to look at. Then, though, Shuichi called back, “We’re all good, Uncle! Don’t worry about us!” There wasn’t a response back, so they didn’t worry about it any further. For a second, they were both silent, but then Kokichi noticed Shuichi wince and realized how awkward the position they were in was and how it was probably hurting Shuichi’s legs.

Quickly, Kokichi got up. He’d had his fun, but he didn’t want to actually hurt Shuichi. He loved his boyfriend, and the only reason he’d ever hurt him was if he was into that. As soon as Shuichi was free, he figured himself out and stood up, cutely smoothing out his skirt. He knew it didn’t matter, Kokichi had already seen the panties he was wearing, but he’d like to at least pretend he still had a shred of dignity.

When Shuichi turned and looked back at his bed, he saw Kokichi sitting cross-legged in the centre. He noted how flexible his legs appeared, both knees flat on the metaphorical ground, but more so how he was facing the room instead of either side.

“Are you okay, Saihara-Chan?” Kokichi asked, his voice soft and sincere, “Did you hurt anything?” A hint of a smirk made itself known at the corner of Kokichi’s mouth, “Besides your pride, of course.” Shuichi shook his head, then made his way over to where Kokichi was on the bed, crawling to get to the middle and not realizing how sexy Kokichi found that. Once he was right in front of Kokichi, the latter straightened out his legs between Shuichi’s. Shuichi took the hint and gently sat down in Kokichi’s lap like the other had done to him only minutes before. Apparently he’d done it wrong, though, because Kokichi had to shift him up a bit. He realized, after he’d been moved, that Kokichi had been placing their crotches together. He figured out why when he felt the smaller boy grind up against him. Shuichi moaned quietly at the sudden friction, and felt heat spread across his face at the shock of small cold hands on his bare thighs. Kokichi winked and fell back onto the bed. Shuichi hoped he was reading the situation right as he followed, pinning his boyfriend to the bed and kissing him once again. To get into this position, he’d had to stick his ass in the air, and as a result, that skirt was once again displaying what was underneath. Even if Kokichi was pinned down, his hands were still free, and as a result, Shuichi soon felt them squeezing at his ass. At that sensation, he made a weird little mewling noise which Kokichi found both hilarious and adorable at the same time.

For a second, Shuichi pulled away to breathe. In all honesty, the break was more so for Kokichi to breathe. The combination of small lungs and a chest binder was certainly not the most ideal. Once, Kokichi had almost passed out while making out with Shuichi. Ever since then, Shuichi had been extra careful to make sure his boyfriend was breathing. One hand moved slightly lower than where it’d been resting on his ass and instead found its way to the bump where Shuichi’s ass and thigh came together, sliding in between his legs, much closer to his dick than it’d been before.

“Shuichi.” Kokichi said quietly. Now would be as good a time as any to tell him, he figured, “I’m… really turned on right now.” He shifted his hips, desperate for friction, and watched as a bright red hue spread up Shuichi’s neck and face.

“O-oh?” Shuichi stuttered, “Are you, r-really?” From where Kokichi’s hand was, he felt how the words alone were enough to get Shuichi a bit excited already.

Kokichi nodded, humming a little mhm sound. “Say…” Kokichi pulled his boyfriend close enough to be able to whisper into his ear, “Could you do the honour of fucking me senseless?” He smirked as he felt Shuichi’s dick become half hard.

“Y-yes. Absolutely.” Was the response as Kokichi moved his hands out of the way and pushed Shuichi into a sitting position.

As soon as both boys were sitting up, Kokichi put a hand to Shuichi’s crotch, palming him through that skirt. He earned a strangled little moan in response, and to that, Kokichi stopped for a second, taking a break to flip up that skirt once again. Those panties would likely never not get Kokichi excited. Now that he was closer, he noticed the cute little white bow just above the sheer part. He decided against keeping his boyfriend waiting, though, and resumed palming him. Shuichi moaned again, and Kokichi found him absolutely beautiful in that moment.

Kokichi was surprised when a hand rested on his wrist, signaling for him to stop. “Is something wrong, my beloved?”

Shuichi shook his head, “No, I just want to get you off first.” He smiled awkwardly, “Is that okay?” Kokichi was taken aback by how sweet that was and just nodded happily as a response. “Tell me if anything’s too much, or if you want me to stop, okay?” Kokichi nodded. He kind of assumed that was implied, but loved how Shuichi said it regardless.

As soon as he’d nodded seemed to be the moment Shuichi knew it was okay to start. The first thing he did was push the dark hoodie off Kokichi’s shoulders, noticing it was his. Kokichi must have stolen it at some point. Since Shuichi knew the hoodie was his, he didn’t mind dropping it to the floor beside the bed once it was off his boyfriend’s arms. Next, off came the plain purple t-shirt. Shuichi was careful to place the t-shirt on top of the hoodie before looking back at his boyfriend. Kokichi now sat in only his white jeans and black binder. Shuichi touched a finger to the binder, wordlessly asking permission to take it off. Kokichi hesitated, but nodded, and Shuichi hooked his thumbs at the bottom, pulling it up over Kokichi’s head and arms, which he’d raised.

Like many aspects of Kokichi Ouma, his chest was naturally very small. He looked completely flat in baggy shirts or sweaters, but he still didn’t like it. His chest didn’t cause a lot of dysphoria compared to things like his overall size, his voice, or the fact that he did like certain “girly” things, but he was still pretty sensitive about it. Knowing this already, Shuichi didn’t make a big deal when he saw those small bumps. He’d learned from that time when he’d accidentally walked in on Kokichi changing after gym class that even the slightest acknowledgement might make Kokichi cry. It was a lot better to just pretend Kokichi was completely flat.

Shuichi then touched the waistband of Kokichi’s jeans, again silently asking to take them off. Once more, Kokichi nodded, and once more, Shuichi followed suit, Kokichi helping by moving his legs around. Soon, The jeans were in the small pile by the bed and Shuichi could admire his boyfriend’s near naked body. He took in the slight change in width around his hips. Kokichi certainly didn’t have the most feminine hips and he was extremely grateful for that. Honestly, the reason was probably at least partially due to how thin he was. Thank you, high metabolism. Shuichi seemed to snap out of whatever trance he’d been put in by the sight of the other and remembered what he was doing. There was only one item of clothing left, Shuichi realized as he felt more blood go to his face, as well as a certain… other part of him.

Shuichi looked up at Kokichi as he hooked a thumb under the white waistband of his tight pale purple boxer-briefs. “Actually, one second.” Kokichi suddenly sighed. Before Shuichi could even wonder why they were being stopped, Kokichi’s hand was down the front of his underwear. Shuichi’s cheeks reddened, he hadn’t yet put together what his boyfriend was doing. He figured it out, though, when Kokichi pulled something skin-coloured, but darker than either of theirs, out. Right, of course. His packer. The little plastic penis he kept in his pants so it looked like he had a bulge. Kokichi placed it on the bedside table and Shuichi couldn’t help but giggle a little bit. Evidently, Kokichi also found the dick casually resting on the table funny, because he joined in the light laughter. That only lasted a second, though, because Shuichi seemed to remember the setting.

“Can I take these off?” He asked, audibly this time, as he hooked his thumb in Kokichi’s waistband again. Receiving the nod of approval, Shuichi pulled them down.

There was an actual wet spot on the inside of his underwear, Kokichi noticed. That had never happened before. Of course, he knew that bits like his got all wet and slimy when their owners were turned on, but his had never been this wet. Kokichi, in all honesty, didn’t understand his own genitals. He understood dicks. They made sense. Turned on? It goes hard and up. How do you masturbate? Why, you just rub it up and down, of course. And when you’re done? It’s obvious when a penis comes. The stuff comes out then, and it stops being hard. What he had, though? He didn’t even know what parts did what until he was fifteen and had to shamefully google it. He didn’t even honestly know if he’d ever orgasmed before. How would he know?! What he had produced the stuff at the start. Why?! Why wasn’t genitalia consistent with its stuff producing timing? He had tried to masturbate before, honest. The problem was, he had no idea if he was doing it right. Whenever he’d tried getting himself off before, it had just felt kind of… meh. So then, of course, he’d had to google if he’d been doing it right, but couldn’t get past the first paragraph of the article because his dysphoria disagreed with certain terminology. It was pathetic, he knew, and Shuichi didn’t need to know about it.

Kokichi then noticed how Shuichi was watching him carefully. “Whaaaaaaat?” The small boy whined, “Feeling overdressed?” He teased with a little wiggle of the eyebrows. Shyly and cutely, Shuichi nodded. “Aww, Saihara-Chan! Why didn’t you say so sooner?! Don’t worry, I’ll help you out with that little problem!” Immediately, Kokichi’s hands went to the buttons on Shuichi’s shirt, undoing them one by one. It wasn’t long before Shuichi was shrugging his shirt off his shoulders and Kokichi was, remarkably more carelessly, dropping it on the floor with his own clothes. Now, Shuichi awkwardly sat shirtless. Kokichi had mixed feelings about admitting it, but he thought his boyfriend, wearing only a black pleated miniskirt and white thigh-highs, looked absolutely stunning. Kokichi didn’t think he’d ever noticed how pink and adorable his boyfriend’s nipples were.

Kokichi surprised Shuichi by pushing him to the bed like he had earlier, flipping his skirt up so he could admire those beautiful panties again and also the very, yet not quite fully, erect penis now poking its head over the top. Fueled by that absolutely perfect mental image, Kokichi shifted his position so he was once again straddling his boyfriend, this time subconsciously grinding his crotch against his boyfriend’s, the only barrier being those delicate panties of Shuichi’s. Kokichi leaned down, pressing his lips to Shuichi’s neck. He started off with innocent little kisses, but it escalated quickly, and before he knew it, Kokichi was leaving a constellation of hickeys and extremely light bites across Shuichi’s neck, shoulders, and chest. Shuichi loudly moaning beneath him.

Suddenly, though, Kokichi heard Shuichi grunt out the word, “Stop.”

“Is something wrong, my beloved?” Kokichi asked, nervously pulling away from where he was sucking at Shuichi’s collarbone.

“Let me take care of you, okay?” Shuichi asked, an overwhelmed smile plastered across his wonderfully flushed face. Kokichi just nodded. It was the only reaction he could think of giving.

The two boys sat up, and Shuichi got Kokichi to get his legs off for a second so he could get up. While he was standing, Shuichi undid the zip at his side of his skirt and let the garment flutter to the floor, leaving him standing there in only his panties and thigh-highs. God, was Kokichi dreaming? Shuichi then bent over, looking in the drawer of the bedside table for something. Kokichi saw this position and immediately leaned over to get a good view of Shuichi’s cute butt. Upon inspection, Kokichi discovered there was a sheer window on the back of Shuichi’s panties just like the one on the front. Adorable.

Quickly, Shuichi stood back up straight again, now holding something. He sat back on the bed, across from Kokichi, and showed off the condom in its packet he held with a shy smile. Then he placed the little packet on the bed next to where he lay, adjusting to be on his knees so he could easily slide off his panties, his dick standing up at full attention. He kicked his panties off to some corner of the room and turned his attention back to the boy in front of him who’d layed down, displaying that beautiful body of his for Shuichi.

Excited, Shuichi hurriedly ripped the wrapping off the condom and rolled it onto his dick. “Wait, oh shit. I didn’t prep you. And I don’t even have lube, actually!”

Kokichi smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry about that, Saihara-Chan. I’m ready now, I don’t need to be prepped, and seriously, I’m so fucking ready, between how wet I am and the lube already on the condom, I’m sure that’ll be enough.” At least, he hoped so.

“Well…” Shuichi thought it over. “I mean, if you’re sure, I guess so…”

“I’m sure, just come on already. If you leave me hanging here, I might just explode before you can even touch me!” Kokichi whined. At that, Shuichi smiled and brought Kokichi’s legs around his hips, lining up his dick with the correct hole.

“Are you ready?” Shuichi asked cutely, and Kokichi vigorously nodded. That was when Shuichi pushed himself in. He was slow at first, to make sure he didn’t hurt his poor little boyfriend, but then he realized how easily he was slipping into Kokichi’s entrance. “Is this good?”

“Well, you haven’t really done anything yet, hon.” Kokichi retorted slyly. At that, Shuichi jerked his hips forward, doing a surprisingly good job of getting his whole dick in and earning a long, needy whine from the boy below him in response.

“Was that something?” Shuichi teased.

“Oh, god, do that again, Shuichi, please.” Kokichi moaned, rolling his hips with need. There was a little ball of pressure coiling in his lower stomach. It was kind of hard to explain, but Kokichi supposed it felt kind of like when he really, really needed to pee, but kind of… in a good way? The description didn’t matter, the only thing important at the moment was how Kokichi felt like he was almost coming undone with pleasure. Shuichi followed the instructions, pulling back until just the head stayed inside Kokichi, then quickly pushing forward again. He seemed to hit a sweet spot, and Kokichi basically yelled out as that pressure in his stomach was released. “SHUICHIIIIIIIIII!”

Hearing Kokichi moan like that was enough to make Shuichi come too, except he only moaned whinily in the back of his throat. Regardless, it was just about the most beautiful noise Kokichi had ever heard. For a second, both boys just relaxed, Shuichi collapsing onto his cute little boyfriend and resting his head on his chest as they both breathed heavily, but then a realization dawned on Kokichi as he remembered how loud he’d come.

“Hey, just wondering, how much of what happens up here can you hear from downstairs?”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, also, Kokichi's thoughts and experience with masturbating while trans are completely based off my own, so please don't claim it's unrealistic or doesn't make sense or anything.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> And use protection! I'm watching you! >:(


End file.
